


The Outlander

by garlichan



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Vivec's Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, my nerevarine wanted to end it all so bad tbh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/garlichan
Summary: 来自西罗帝尔的囚犯，你又该如何斩断晨风在你身上缠绕的枷锁？





	The Outlander

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我，这是日常，是小甜饼  
> 真的

十字弓的准心正对着一头卧在地上的尼克斯猎犬。  
早在半小时前它就闻到了一丝熟悉的气息，是属于猎人的气味，还有别的一些陌生的气味，带着些血腥气。它一蹦一蹦地跑到了牧地的边缘，直到它闻不见那些猎人的踪迹，才选择屈起节肢，肚皮贴住草地，就着下午的阳光一动不动地歇息下来。  
十字弓的准心似乎有一点飘，百步之外正对着那个猎犬的脑袋，却迟迟不去扣下扳机。  
“你说你在哀伤堡练了一段时间的弓术，怎么回事。”灌木丛中，头戴头箍的丹莫放轻声音，低低笑着，笑声引得手持十字弓的年轻丹莫一阵恶寒。  
“我又没练十字弓！你们什么时候做的这玩意？”  
“嘘……”蹲在丹莫身旁的女孩竖起食指警告一般示意二人噤声，轻声道，“尼瑞瓦因大人，这是前段时间与城市的丹莫用不少皮子换来的。”  
被称作尼瑞瓦因的年轻丹莫手有些抖，便换了只手持弓，方才那只手的手心在身侧的衣服上蹭了蹭：“考沙德，你下次找别人试弓去，我不保证我的准头啊，你们也准备好。”  
头戴头箍的丹莫——考沙德——从背后掏出了自己有些磨损的长弓，习惯性地弹了弹弓弦，“嗡嗡”的声音险些惊醒了在远处歇息的尼克斯猎犬。它头上的触角摆了摆，后腿紧绷，随时准备弹跳出去。  
看见自己视野中的目标即将脱离准心，尼瑞瓦因皱着眉，低声又喊了一句：“考沙德！”  
“别惊到它！”  
尼瑞瓦因悻悻闭嘴，转头看见女孩同样搭上了弓，她从后背的箭筒中摸出一根磨得锋利的箭矢，手中武器明显保养得比考沙德手中那柄看起来像祖传的木弓更好。她搭起弓，与尼瑞瓦因相比还要瘦一些的臂膀绷紧弓弦，面不改色地瞄准了眼前那头猎犬。  
“扎芭都准备好了……看来这次我真的要输，刚刚那头阿利特都是她射死的。”尼瑞瓦因口中自言自语，眼前的猎物放松了下来，他稳住上半身，闭紧了右眼。  
一旁的考沙德也拔出弓，他的弓弦其实更韧一些，力道更足，若是拉满能射穿一头瓜尔的脑壳。  
“别拖时间，之前说了要是你啥都射不中，回去得给我们部留下点好东西。”  
尼瑞瓦因听着考沙德带着点得意的语气，忽然觉得自己今天其实被这个灰可汗消遣了一通，他却傻傻地跟来狩猎这么久。  
微风轻拂，末种月中旬的牧地已经有些冷了，灌木树叶一遍遍蹭上尼瑞瓦因的脸颊，挠得尼瑞瓦因不断调整姿势。身边的两人呼吸平稳，蓄势待发，和他迥然不同。  
射不中这一箭估计输得保不住兜裆布。尼瑞瓦因牙一咬，心一横，抱着绝对不能丢人的决心扣下了扳机。  
一头峭壁行者在上空悬了一会儿，叫了几声，一串米白的东西掉了下来，恰好砸到尼瑞瓦因的头盔顶上。  
“我操他妈的怎么——这他妈的是精金头盔！”  
十字弓的弩箭贴着尼克斯猎犬的背壳飞了过去，稳稳撞在后面的一棵树干上。两根箭矢同时跟进。那头尼克斯猎犬早在弩箭向它飞过来时就察觉到了危机，站了起来准备逃离，下一秒两根羽箭一头一尾地穿过了它的身体，带着碎裂的甲壳和血液扎进土壤中。  
闪着浅金光泽的头盔被摔进草丛里，连带着飞出了几点鸟屎。一团火球跟着尼瑞瓦因的怒吼飞了出去。  
“给老子滚下来！”  
那团火球在空中炸开，却只是烧黑了一点峭壁行者的头冠，连伤都算不上。那头峭壁行者又叫了几声，翅膀一拍迅速飞离了牧地。尼瑞瓦因连扔第二个火球的机会都没有，就已经看不见峭壁行者的影子了。  
考沙德自然没忍住笑声，乐不可支地弯腰捡起了那个贵得吓人的头盔，连鸟屎都没有擦干净便递到尼瑞瓦因跟前。尼瑞瓦因愤愤望向他，发现扎芭咬着脸颊肉背过身跑向了尼克斯猎犬的尸体旁。  
“哎，你好歹是半个法师，连火球都扔不准么？”  
考沙德脸上的肌肉还在抽搐，亲眼看见伟大的尼瑞瓦因大人在一头峭壁行者跟前吃瘪，他可能是第一人。  
“你知道法术分种类的对吧？”  
尼瑞瓦因嫌恶地接过头盔，不想戴回头上也不想收回包里。幸亏这个混蛋没说什么“脏了不要可以给我”，尼瑞瓦因只得靠这一更坏的可能性来安慰自己。  
扎芭射死的那头阿利特是尼瑞瓦因和考沙德一同扛回来的。阿利特还未剥皮的尸体挂在木棍上一摇一晃，前爪套了个沾了鸟屎的头盔，也跟着摇晃。扎芭则是一人拖着一头轻一些的尼克斯猎犬跟在二人身后，猎犬的血没有彻底放干净，拖出了几尺长的轨迹，不过还不足以让更危险的猎手追着气味跑来寨纳卜部落。  
“刚才的峭壁行者挺大。”  
“我知道。”  
“打下来能吃一段时间。”  
“我知道。”  
“你确定你学的是弓术？”  
“请你闭嘴。我说了请字，请你闭嘴。”  
尼瑞瓦因听得出来考沙德是在揶揄他，黑着脸，颠着木棍走了一路。  
我要把它洗干净。尼瑞瓦因想，我要用刷子把它洗得干干净净，连以前上过的所有的蜡层都要刷下来，刷到这顶头盔全是划痕。  
“别想了，也不是什么丢人的事。”  
考沙德走在前面，回头瞥见了尼瑞瓦因的脸色，说了句人话。  
“不，我没有想，你不提我根本不会想。”  
尼瑞瓦因有些受不了了，他忽然有一种把这头阿利特踹到考沙德身上的冲动，但考虑到考沙德揍人很疼，尼瑞瓦因决定算了，他要在心里赦免一次考沙德，就和尼瑞瓦当年赦免罪人一样。  
真丢人。尼瑞瓦因最后给他的胡思乱想画了个句号。我根本不及尼瑞瓦。  
  
寨纳卜的部落营地就在牧地当中，因此考沙德一行人走得也快，他们在太阳落山前的当口迎着余晖回到了部落，没有专为尼瑞瓦因举行的极盛大的欢迎仪式，部落的灰民不兴那一套：一头能供所有人吃半周的野兽比什么头衔要实用不少。有人称其为短视，有人称其为务实，本质上都是同一个概念罢了。  
“拿着，你自己刷还是我叫扎芭给你刷？”  
被点名的扎芭愣了一下，看见了考沙德放下木棍，把那顶头盔拿了起来，递给尼瑞瓦因。虽说她也并非没有清洁过沾了鸟屎的盔甲，但是尼瑞瓦因在她来得及接走头盔前将其从考沙德手里抢走。尼瑞瓦因回头看了一眼她，问道：  
“你们灰可汗是不是经常这么使唤部民？这家伙，比谁都像大家族的丹莫。”  
扎芭是个沉静内向的孩子，她摇摇头，当她不知道怎么回答的时候她就会摇摇头，表示自己不懂、不知、不清楚。她本想为自己部落的灰可汗辩护，但对方是尼瑞瓦因大人，这让她有点为难——所幸尼瑞瓦因大人很快放过了她。  
“你可真是被伺候舒服了，还叫人帮我刷。”尼瑞瓦因踹了一脚地上软绵绵的阿利特尸体，外皮还有点硬，但没关系，会被剥下来的。几个部落灰民看见他们扛着猎物回来，跑去扛了些存好的柴火，稍微烤干里面的露水，搭了个简易的篝火。“我就不一样了，寂寂无名的赶路人，什么都自己干。”  
“矫情什么呢？谁没听说过尼瑞瓦，谁不认识尼瑞瓦因？”考沙德已经蹲下来解开了绑着阿利特前后爪的绳子，回呛道，尼瑞瓦因人不错，但他就是看不惯他动不动伤春悲秋的矫情劲儿，“你这就是贪，吃了骨头上的肉还想吸骨髓。”  
尼瑞瓦因不置可否，考沙德没说错。他闻见一股酸臭味儿，不像是鸟屎，像是胃酸和血水，给尼瑞瓦因激得打了个喷嚏。他越过考沙德的肩膀看见两个壮年部民在挥动猩红的砍刀，开膛破肚，给那头阿利特放血，血水飞溅到他们身上，慢慢浇灌他们脚下的土地。  
“受不了了？”考沙德又笑了起来，他似乎逮着一个机会就去揶揄尼瑞瓦因，完全忘记了两个人的身份。自从尼瑞瓦因将他的泰尔瓦尼千金带回来后，考沙德便对这个外地人打开了心扉——破了灰民的例。只有在每一次称呼尼瑞瓦因时他才想起来面前的这个丹莫和以前相比似乎变了一些，不过对方骨子里的那点随性还没丢掉，这是好事。  
尼瑞瓦因没回话，他绕开考沙德，走到灰可汗帐篷前的篝火旁边，一屁股坐下来，叫道：“哎，帮忙去打点水过来！”  
考沙德抱着手臂，听见尼瑞瓦因这话瞬间瞪大了眼睛，作势要喊回去时一个丹莫女人撩起了考沙德帐篷的帘子，斥道：“考沙德，我说了多少遍不要喊这么大声！”  
尼瑞瓦因听见身后熟悉的声音，打了一个激灵，他转过头去，仰视站在自己身后的女人，碰上了她的目光。丹莫女人的怒斥瞬间变成了惊喜：“你是——！”  
“一个伶牙俐齿的城里人。”考沙德在附近接了话茬。  
“舍马拉斯！”女人露出笑容，说出了尼瑞瓦因的真名，盖过了考沙德的回答。  
舍马拉斯放下手里脏兮兮的头盔，手撑地面站了起来：“幸亏还有一个人记得我的名字，法露拉。”  
“不可能忘。”法露拉展开双臂轻轻抱了一下舍马拉斯，在考沙德的注视下放开了手，“你怎么来啦？”  
不远处刮鳞片的声音听得舍马拉斯全身起疙瘩，他本想回答，考沙德勾了一下凳子，送到舍马拉斯的身前，代为回答道：“他刚从德山回来，被峭壁行者拉了一头屎。”  
舍马拉斯把凳子放在自己屁股底下，瞪了一眼考沙德。考沙德哈哈大笑，避开了他的目光，转身去寻找水桶。随后舍马拉斯才看向法露拉：“去哀伤堡转了一圈，回来了。”  
“那可是好地方。”  
“也没什么好的，不如回瓦登费尔见见老朋友。”舍马拉斯挠了挠脸，身侧的法露拉露出好奇的神情，他只得转移话题，“你呢，过得如何。”  
毫无疑问她过得很好，舍马拉斯心里早已有了答案。法露拉养了一些肉，原先瘦削的脸颊被一点脂肪填充，五官明艳，一扫还是女奴时那低眉顺眼的模样。  
法露拉低头抿嘴笑了一下：“明知故问。”语毕她转身回到帐篷，不多时带着一瓶陶土瓶子走了出来。舍马拉斯嗅嗅空气，闻到一股带着微酸的酒香，源头正是法露拉手中的瓶子。  
“苏贾马？对我这么好。”  
法露拉拍掉了舍马拉斯准备接过酒瓶的手，走到舍马拉斯臂长无法触及的距离：“这是给考沙德的。”  
“我呢？”  
法露拉的视线从舍马拉斯的脸移到他脚边的头盔，嘴角紧绷，险些憋不住笑容：“你真的想顶着粪便味喝苏贾马？”  
“……你跟他学坏了，真伤我心。”  
舍马拉斯撑着膝盖唉声叹气的模样逗乐了法露拉，舍马拉斯正想开口说些什么时，考沙德提着水桶回来了。清水拍击着桶壁弹了出来，差点淋湿舍马拉斯的裤子。  
考沙德吐出一口气，站在舍马拉斯身边，把桶往地上一放，脚下的松土都被压下去几寸。一块布跟着飞进了水桶里，考沙德指了指在水上漂浮的白粗布，低头对尼瑞瓦因道：“刷子坏了，你用布蹭蹭凑合一下，擦完记得把布也洗干净。”  
“知道了，”舍马拉斯不耐烦地切断了考沙德的唠叨，“你也不劝劝你老婆。”  
“劝啥？”考沙德望向法露拉，妻子的回应则是抿嘴一笑，把手中的苏贾马塞进他手中。  
“你看，她拿了那么香的一瓶苏贾马，结果跟我说没我份。”舍马拉斯在水桶里打湿了抹布，佯作抱怨道，“让我擦头盔前来一口也行。”  
考沙德手中拿着酒瓶，愣了半秒钟，紧接着爆发出笑声，周围忙碌的部民好奇地往他们的方向瞥了一眼便收回了目光。灰可汗用力搂了搂法露拉，对妻子笑道：“瞧你把他欺负成什么样了，喝肯定是一起喝。你去拿俩杯子。”  
法露拉挑眉，看向用了吃奶的劲儿去拧干粗布的舍马拉斯：“他还要擦东西呢，手上会脏。”  
“可以等。”考沙德一挥手，法露拉顺着他挥手的方向钻回了帐篷，他回望舍马拉斯，又问道，“能等吧？”  
本应该擦头盔的舍马拉斯已经听见了考沙德夫妻的对话，他手里握着潮湿的粗布，右脚一蹬，把头盔蹬到一边：“还用得着说？”  
一阵凉风钻进舍马拉斯的领口，带走了他身上的一点暖意，舍马拉斯当即闭上嘴打了个颤。他摇摇头驱散寒意，召出来一团火苗在他指尖跳跃，下一秒这团火钻进了他面前几根柴搭的柴堆中。  
“会魔法还真方便……”考沙德咕哝着就地坐了下来，一个杯子从他背后伸到他脸侧。他接了过去，随后妻子的声音悬在他头顶。  
“我也会，以后我天天这么给你生火。”法露拉说着，向舍马拉斯吐了吐舌头——毕竟她会的几个法术都是从舍马拉斯那里学的。  
目睹了夫妻互动的舍马拉斯故意露出夸张的鬼脸，同样拿走法露拉递过来的杯子：“哇，你们两个直接回帐篷算了！”  
法露拉摇摇头，她拔开陶瓶的塞子，馥郁的苏贾马味散了出来。她弯腰给考沙德手中的杯子斟满，升起来不久的双月沉在杯底。考沙德迫不及待地啜了一口，答道：“这段时间不行。”  
“为什么？”  
灰可汗夫妻笑而不语，三人中只有斟酒的水声。  
舍马拉斯不明就里，他端着杯子喝下一口后又看了眼神神秘秘的两个人，便忽然明白了，惊得他差点把嘴里的苏贾马吐出来：“你俩该不会……？”  
法露拉不说话，考沙德咧开嘴点点头。  
“这也太快了吧？！”  
舍马拉斯记得自己出生时父母都至少一百五十岁了，他们花了差不多二三十年才等来舍马拉斯的降生——而灰可汗与法露拉成婚不过一年时光。怪不得法露拉比以前胖了些，舍马拉斯的视线忍不住飘到法露拉的小腹，那里微微鼓了出来，似乎真的怀孕了。  
“嘿，被你猜到了。”考沙德又灌了一口酒，他揩掉下巴上的水珠，狡黠道，“既然知道了，今晚吃完饭给我俩的孩子赐个福怎么样？”  
“我？赐福？”舍马拉斯指指自己，笑出了声，“我这么个倒霉蛋哪有什么福可以赐，你可得想好。”  
考沙德摆摆手，叫舍马拉斯别再推脱：“倒霉蛋尼瑞瓦因也是尼瑞瓦因大人。我等会儿去找部落的智妪，让她到时候主持仪式。”  
话音刚落，不远处与部民聚在一块肢解猎物的年轻人手里提着血淋淋的刀跑了过来，身上额头都沾了血水。考沙德放下手中杯子，那柄沾了血的刀转了个向，刀柄向外，递到考沙德面前：“灰可汗，该取心了。”  
“唉，你们古拉汗不也能取吗？”考沙德口中还在抱怨，身体却已经从地上站了起来。他把手中的酒杯交还给法露拉，瞟了眼舍马拉斯：“我知道了，是因为他吧。”  
古拉汗急切地点点头，他不清楚为何部落的灰可汗会如此怠慢尼瑞瓦因大人：智妪教导他们要尊敬尼瑞瓦因，而灰可汗依旧我行我素，拿尼瑞瓦因当熟识的丹莫对待。因此出于礼法的缘故，即便这并不是古拉汗的职责范围，他也要提醒灰可汗该做什么，如何做。  
考沙德在古拉汗的坚持下无奈接过刀柄，半干的血染脏了他的手心：“我这就去。”语气中还是满满的不情愿。他低头又看见笑眯眯跟他挥手道别的舍马拉斯，临走前故意凶道：“你小子可别偷偷给我喝完了。”  
“不会，我哪有这么缺德。”舍马拉斯保证道，“放心好了。”  
得到了尼瑞瓦因的承诺后，考沙德才放心离开。  
法露拉就着丈夫的酒杯啜了一口，望向考沙德离去的背影，待对方走远了才轻声道：“有一件事我很害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
舍马拉斯饶有兴趣地抬头，等待法露拉说下去。  
“考沙德他发现了，我只是个奴隶，不是什么泰尔瓦尼家的千金。”法露拉把手中的酒杯放到舍马拉斯身后垒起来的箱子上，顿了一下，蹲下身拾起一根柴扔进面前的火中，“智妪查出我怀孕了的那天，他跟我说他早就发现你骗了他。”  
舍马拉斯的表情并不像法露拉那般低落，待法露拉说完他甚至轻松地笑出了声，似乎这只是苏冉酒馆的一则笑话：“这事啊，我还以为是什么呢。不然你以为我为什么在你们婚礼后和你丈夫打了一架？”  
“他……一开始就清楚？”  
“对啊，所以我们关系才这么好。”舍马拉斯满意地看着法露拉脸上表情逐渐凝固，“他跟我说别告诉你，原来他是准备自己说出来。”  
“但是那时他不是很在乎身份吗？你害怕他会不满意，甚至调配了魅惑药水。”法露拉低下头，右手覆上自己的小腹，“而现在我有了他的孩子。”  
“他要是在乎到那个份上你俩也不会走到今天。你走出笼子的那一刻，没人会再叫你‘奴隶’，也没人会叫你‘小姐’。你是法露拉•勒乌，不是泰尔瓦尼家的丹莫。咳、咳咳……”舍马拉斯说到一半，被唾液呛得不住咳嗽，拍着胸口咳了好一会才缓过来，继续道，“你抛弃了过去，他也不想问你的过去姓甚名谁，他只在意站在他身边的法露拉。你看，他已经把最后一个秘密向你坦露出来了，何必害怕呢？”  
法露拉沉默了半晌，舍马拉斯在她的沉默中喝完了一整杯酒。他把杯子往地上一放，拾起被他扔进水桶的抹布，将其拧成麻花：“我可真是羡慕死你现在的生活了，至少考沙德愿意帮你重新开始。”  
“你明明只是在卖乖。从囚犯的身份重新开始变成尼瑞瓦因大人，多少人梦寐以求啊。”法露拉的回答带着一个白眼扔给了舍马拉斯。  
舍马拉斯倾斜水桶，让水流冲掉头盔上结的块：“我也不想，我开始只想回西罗帝尔。可能阿祖拉夫人真的很喜欢我吧。”  
“那、你现在还想回西罗帝尔吗？”  
法露拉脱口而出，随后她犹豫了一瞬间，重新组织了自己的语言：“不……你打算离开晨风吗？”  
“不知道，目前只打算回维微克城。”舍马拉斯把头盔往地上磕了磕，手中抹布按紧头盔重重地往前一擦，“有点想走，但是还有事没做。而且我的这个名号，这个尼瑞瓦因，要求我像圣徒尼瑞瓦一样保护这座岛。”  
“我不行，我不知道我行不行。”舍马拉斯把脏抹布扔进水桶里涮一涮，拿出来继续沿着同一个方向擦拭头盔，“现在看来不管尼瑞瓦因在不在，你们好像都能过得挺好。”  
“若是舍马拉斯不在，不仅是寨纳卜，整座瓦登费尔会很孤单。”  
不知何时考沙德的声音悬在了尼瑞瓦因的头顶。他低着头笑眯眯地看着擦头盔的舍马拉斯，天空上挂着的双月恰巧落在他头顶，让考沙德像个卡吉特的祭司。舍马拉斯愣了一下，还在消化考沙德的话，灰可汗沾了血的手抓住了舍马拉斯的大臂，把他从凳子上拎了起来：“但是我们很有耐心，等得起。所以别被你的什么贵族头衔束缚住，也别被存在于传说里的过去绑在这片土地上。”  
语毕，考沙德朝法露拉挤挤眼睛，灰可汗的夫人霎时间理解了考沙德的话中之意，双颊飞红。  
舍马拉斯挣脱了考沙德钳子般的手，扔掉抹布，用手背蹭了蹭衣服上的血污：“你倒是把手上的血洗一下，衣服脏了。”  
“哼，城里的小子。”考沙德冷笑一声，看见舍马拉斯气得深吸一口气后心满意足地继续道，“智妪准备好仪式了，就差你一个。”  
舍马拉斯应声，转身准备去找些净水洗手，考沙德忽然又在背后叫住了他：“如果你决定要走——”  
“怎么了？”舍马拉斯停下脚步，问道，“我可不保证会回来。”  
“至少让寨纳卜也祝福你，祝福你在他人的土地上狩猎顺利。”  
  
***  
  
时隔一年，舍马拉斯在这段时光中从不怀念弥漫在维微克神庙里的熏香味道：太沉静了，太圣洁了，半金半黑的神好似被缥缈的烟雾托在空中，山倒般的压迫感挤在舍马拉斯心头。  
他双膝一软，朝空中的维微克跪了下去，伏下身去参拜这位半神。  
维微克听见膝盖落地的闷声，睁开眼睛，凝视舍马拉斯脑后的发辫好一会儿，说道：“这是你第一次向我行礼，尼瑞瓦因。”  
“也会是唯一一次。”舍马拉斯放低了声音说道，他撑着地面站起来，在维微克面前挺直了腰，“她死了。我杀了她。是她设计杀死的索萨•希尔。”  
神庙的大厅中只有维微克绵长的呼气声，长到舍马拉斯以为维微克又合上眼睛开始冥想，长到舍马拉斯开始感到不耐烦。  
“多悲伤啊，尼瑞瓦因。凡人终有一死——我们现在都是了。”  
“是啊，但是这么多锁链……桎梏，束缚在你我身上。他们一个接一个地死了。”  
“听起来你想要自由，尼瑞瓦因。”维微克放低了漂浮的高度，伸展双腿，趾尖触地，“自由之路从来都不好走。”  
“我的确发过誓留在这里，被这个名号锁在晨风，”舍马拉斯停顿了一下，他眼中的维微克忽然柔和了下来，“但我知道哪个选择更好……对你我更好。”  
舍马拉斯的右手原本随意地搭在腰侧的武器上，此时他的手指轻轻圈起了刀柄，等待维微克的回答。  
维微克忽然笑了，他低沉的笑声回荡在无人大厅中，碰撞出细微的回声。战诗人双足落地，一步一步地从神庙高台上朝着舍马拉斯走来：“那么我必须向你致以谢意。你的决定很悲伤，尼瑞瓦因，我希望你不会像我一样为之后悔。”  
一团火球自维微克的手中燃烧，橙红的光芒照亮了昏暗的神庙。舍马拉斯握紧刀柄拔出真实之炎，附魔的火焰腾起半人高。维微克被火光照得晃神刹那，如同看见了圣徒亲临他的神庙。尼瑞瓦因沉默不语，以手中剑刃迎接维微克的魔法。


End file.
